charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Demonic Wasteland
The Demonic Wasteland is a plane where the essences and powers of all vanquished demons end up. It consists of boulders, sand and fires. The sky is dark red and cloudy. The entire plane is actually the body of a deceased Old One named Heremus."Court of Love" When demons enter the realm, their bodies are destroyed and their powers fall to the ground. Half-demon Cole Turner was able to remain in the wasteland and avoid being devoured because he possessed a soul and clung to his love for Phoebe Halliwell. Groups of demons live in other sections of the wasteland, including a cult of demons that worship Belthazor. The Beast The Beast is a worm-like creature that lives in the wasteland and feeds on the powers of vanquished demons. The only known being to escape the Beast was Cole Turner, who was able to survive in the wasteland due to his human soul. History Cole is Trapped Cole Turner was trapped in the demonic Wasteland after he was vanquished by the Charmed Ones. However, Phoebe Halliwell could still hear his whispers for help, presumably due to their romantic bond. She went to him in astral form through a spell and was almost immediately attacked by the Beast. She eventually left, but Cole could not move on. When Cole found out that he could absorb the leftover powers from demons that entered the plane, he started to collect as many as he could and eventually killed the beast. After collecting enough powers, he was able to return to earth."Witch Way Now?" Retrieving Benjamin's Soul After obtaining the soul of Benjamin Turner from Prue, Coop discovered that there was only half of it, while the other half remained in the wasteland. Coop, Henry and Tyler later traveled to the wasteland to retrieve the other half. Once there, they discovered a cult of demons worshipping a giant statue of Belthazor. When Coop grabbed the soul from the top of the statue, they were discovered by the demons."Haste Makes Wasteland" Tyler tried to open a portal, but his magic was somehow negated. When a geyser suddenly shot out of the ground and splattered on Tyler, his power returned and they escaped through a portal."The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner" Gallery 4x22-DemonEntersWasteland.jpg|A demon enters the Wasteland 4x22-DemonExplodesWasteland.jpg|and explodes 4x22-PowersFallDownWasteland.jpg|The powers fall down 4x22-PowersFallFloorWasteland.jpg|and hit the floor 4x22-LeftOverPowersWasteland.jpg|The left over powers 4x22-BeastPowers.jpg|The Beast about to absorb the leftover powers 4x22-BeastSecondArm.jpg|The Beast's second arm 4x22-BeastKilled.jpg|The Beast is killed by Cole 4x22-BeastAttackPhoebe.jpg|The Beast attacks Phoebe. 4x22-ColeKillsBeast.jpg|Cole kills the beast. 4x22-ColePhoebeWasteland.jpg|Cole and Phoebe in the Wasteland. Heremus.jpg|The Demonic Wasteland's true form: Heremus. Notes * It's unknown if the Beast was the only one of its species or if more exist. Since the Beast was killed, it's possible that all demonic powers still roam in this realm. * The Beast bears a striking resemblance to the Succubus's tongue. * A monster similar to the beast later appeared in "The Torn Identity" in the Underworld under control of a demon named Jondar. * In Kill Billie: Vol. 1, Abet made a reference to the Demonic Wasteland, telling the Dogan he would meet him there. In "Engaged and Confused", Xar said the same to the Triad. This suggests that living demons are also aware of the demonic wasteland. * Two Grimlocks who were vanquished in 1999 were able to find a loophole to return to Earth on Halloween. According to Janor, Halloween is the day when the veil between worlds is thin, thus those who know how can return to Earth alive. * It would seem demons are not the only ones who wind up in the Wasteland. Other examples have been Jeremy Burns (a warlock) and Tuatha (a witch). References Category:Magical locations Category:Locations